Import Racing
by Celestial Fox
Summary: She was only there to burn rubber, never to burn someone else's reputation. AU SesshomaruKagome
1. Default Chapter

All she was hearing was her tires screeching against the pavement as she drifted through another corner. The wind wipping her hair into a disheveled appearance. She needed to finish this, to prove that she was a good mechanic and a good driver. Rounding another corner, she shifted gears. Slowly gaining more speed after each corner. She perfected her drift to make sure she came out of it without lowering her velocity.

The trees were passing by in a blur. She couldn't spare the ocean a glance without losing concentration. She needed to beat the clock. After drifting through yet another corner, she spotted the man holding the time watch, just a couple dozens yards away. _'Closer...closer...There!'_ She braked as hard as she was able to, making her blue MR-S spin out into a 180 degree turn. She shifted to park and undid her seatbelt to step out of the car. Still dealing with the aftereffects of the adrenaline pumping through her, she took in deep breaths and stepped closer to the man.

"So...how did it do?"she asked, hiding her hopeful gaze under a casual bored look.

"Pretty that you shaved about 3 seconds from last time." A pause. He couldn't help but crack a grin as he told the rest. "Who wouldv'e thought that the car needed a new tachometer!" He tried. He really did! But in the end it couldn't be helped. His shoulders shook first. Then it was the poorly suppressed snorts. After that, he just broke down into laughter. "It took us a day to try and figure it out! And you, it only took one test drive!" He managed to choke out the sentence between the chuckles as he finally managed to compose himself - somewhat...

_ 'Oh god...what a nut...' _She shook her head and sighed. _'To think this is my own brother.'_

"Kouga, we don't have the time for your incessant barks." she said with a smirk. "I have to go to the new school tomorrow."

"Alright. Let me just do one more run and then we'll leave." He hopped into the car and sped off, leaving his sister to her thoughts.

She let out an inaudible sigh as she started calculating the expenses that will surely be needed. _'A grand total of two-thousand and eighty-six dollars.'_ Including the apartments rent and groceries.

Her feet shuffled against the cold pavement. She shivered as the cold wind breezed by her, leaving her a quivering mess. Her black snug tank top left her bare arms exposed and her red flanel lounge pants didn't help get her any warmer. Her fuzzy red clifford-the-big-red-dog slippers were hardly keeping her feet from feeling the coldness of the pavement. She really needed to remember to bring a sweater next time.

"New school..." she idly said. Since their mother left them a while back, everything was left a mess. She barely left them any money to support themselves. "At least she left us the company." She said ruefully. She scoffed, thinking about her mother. Her mother never told them about their father, just that he existed...somewhere.

The company called _Elusive Import_, was a company their father left to their mother. Of course, she didn't know anything about running a business or about cars, so naturally it was left to Kouga to handle the job. Kagome checked the cars out and made sure everything was in proper order and Kouga made sure to sell them. They usually got shipments of body parts (A/N: CARS! They're talking about cars!) to sell seperately. It was a good business, it supported them well. What with Kouga's college classes, food, rent, and other necessities, it worked out well.

Of course they didn't run it alone, they had help from the crew, which consisted of a mechanic, Hiten, and a janitor/accountant, Manten. Hiten was a 23 year old college graduate. He double-majored in philosophy and criminology. Hiten was a _Genius_, he graduated early from college and was usually the one to go to for advice. Hiten handled the cars and kept everything in order, being the oldest in the company and all. Manten is a 21 year old guy. He's currently in college, majoring in business and a minor in computer science. He handles the money, shipments, and the computer filing system. Manten is the younger brother of Hiten.

The youngest of them all was Shippo. He was a 7 year old boy that just wandered in one day and started to hang out with them. After that, it started from sleeping over to just plain living there. No one complained, everyone was quite fond of the little tyke. No one knew where Shippo came from except for Kagome. Of course he made her promise not to tell until he was good and ready.

Kagome sighed as she absentmindedly rubbed her arms to get more warmth. _'He's coming back,' _she thought as she saw the familiar blue MR-S coming around the corner. He set the car beside her and stepped out and held out the keys for his little sister.

"Nice," he said.

She snatched the keys out of his hand and climbed in the car. Kouga saddled in the passenger seat and strapped in his seat belt.

**IR **

_ Damn it! We need fresh meat to train for the upcoming racing tournament!' _He sighed as he slowly leaned away from the computer screen. He casually propped his legs onto the desk, crossing his jean-clad legs and rolled out his shoulders to ease some of tension from his aching back.

He felt weird all of a sudden. There was a vibrating sensation running through him. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, until it finally hit him. Quickly pulling out his sleek T-Mobile Side-kick cell phone and flipped it open to answer it. _'Hopefully he got some good news.'_

"Yes?" He reverted back to his usually stoic game face. He just had this feeling he was going to sorely need it.

_ "Hey Fluffy!" _The person on the other line said.

"How many times have I said to stop using that childish nickname, Inuyasha?"

_ "You know I can't help it, bro." _

"Indeed. Did you find anyone worth while?"

_ "Nah! This part of the neighborhood has no talent. It's purely based on muscle and no skill...well that and style. I'll head back in a while! Later Fluffy!!"_

He hung up after he heard his brother's annoying chuckle. Rubbing his temples in a futile attempt to dispel the oncoming headache, he groaned and slowly crossed his arms on top of his desk to make a pilow for his head. The racing scene is becoming flat. You could hardly find a decent driver that doesn't rely on their car to get the victory. His legs now comfortably lying outstretched underneath his desk, he contemplated on the issue at hand. He needed one more driver to qualify for the tournament. _'A really good one.' _

**IR **

Inuyasha leaned against his car trying to scope out someone at least half decent to meet up to his brother's standards. _'It sounds like I'm setting up my brother for a date!' _Not that he was complaining. _'The girls really know how to show some skin.'_ He thought after he saw a nice hot blonde strutting by him. He noticed how her short denim skirt rode up each time she took a step and how the white, two-sizes-too-small, shirt snug her breasts. _' Wow...no bra...' _He couldn't stop the lecherous grin from materializing as all types of dirty thoughts ran rampant in his mind. _'I could show her a definately goood time...' _

He stopped as he turned around and looked up to the black car speeding up the mountain neighboring the hill he stood upon. _'Fuck! That guy is hell ass fast!'_ He continued watching the car until it disappeared from view behind the mountain. He quickly sprung into action and sped off towards the mountain, leaving a bunch of girls disappointed that the hunky silver haired man was not going to acompany them tonight. Many pouted at their misfortune, others quickly turned their attention to the racers who were still there.

Inuyasha shifted gears considering calling his brother over this new turn of events and after a couple of sceonds..._'Hell no! I want to view this new driver before my brother...' _

He drifted through the upcoming corner and downshifted gears again using the heel-toe technique. He headed up the mountain only to turn back again as the mysterious racer was now heading down, but what he saw took his breath away. _'A girl?! Holy Fuck! I'm definately calling Fluffy...' _he took out his cell phone to do just that. After a couple of agonizing rings, his brother was questioning his right to call him.

" I have info on our new recruit, Sesshomaru..." He said in a distant tone as he saw the new recruit doing a fucking good job drifting through a corner. _'Holy shit... I'm offically in the twilight zone.'_

_ "What is it? Is he good?" _Inuyasha heard him, but at that point he was trying to keep up with her and her fancy moves.

_ "Inuyasha?" _

"Hold on...I'll call you back in a while." He quickly shrugged off his silver samsung cell phone and carelessly threw it on the car floor. He quickly shifted gears and gently tapped the brakes to perfectly drift through the upcoming corner. He was slowly catching up to her. Inuyasha saw her drifting for the upcoming corner that was fastly approaching them. _'She's drifting on a staightaway already?! Fuck! She's practically shaving the guardrail!' _He was officially impressed. A girl drifting like a pro. That was very uncommon around these parts. There were only a select few in this neighborhood that were girls and knew how to handle a stick. (A/N: Seriously...You peverted freaks! I know you were thinking about it. I have ESP)

He was catching up to her and he signaled her to go to the curb. He saw her slow down gradually and turn to the side of the road. He soon followed suit. He pulled the car to neutral and put the parking brakes on. He unbuckled the seat belt and stepped out of his car. He saw her follow suit as well.

Inuyasha only saw her back as she stepped out of the MR-S. _'This car was pulling out all those moves??' _

He cleared his throat, "Hello, I'm Inuyasha and I-" His breath caught in his throat for what seemed like the tenth time in the span of two minutes. _'She's beauti-no gorgeous...wow...' _Standing in front of him was a well-endowed girl with a killer hour glass figure. Even her her baggy red flanel pajama lounge pants couldn't hide her curvacious hips and the black tank top didn't help either...Her bouncy raven haired locks were framed around her wonderful features. Her blue eyes were currently looking like she was tremendously bored.

"Uh-h...as I w-was saying, I'm Inuyasha Takahashi and I was checking out your bod-moves. Your quite talented." He said. A light blush staining his cheeks.

"Thanks."


	2. Hear those engines purr

It only took half an hour to test out new changes in a car, right?_ 'Then why the hell aren't they back, yet?! They only left about 45 minutes ago!' _Hiten grumbled mentally.

In all reality, Hiten was just annoyed. Not even five minutes away from him, was a warm comfy bed just calling his name. He was only awake because the things he had to make sure where okay, where the things that were currently not here. Plus, his shift just ended five minutes ago! _'Damn them all!' _Even his brother got to leave early! Damn, he even felt like whining at the injustice of it all. Him, Hiten Minamoto, the ever collected one, was beyond irritated!

He silently cursed them to hell and back.

**IR**

He paced back and forth inside his study. His K-Swiss sneakers making soft thumping sounds as he contemplated on Inuyasha's abrupt phone call. _'He found a recruit. That much is for sure, but what worries me is his lack of crude and stupid remarks.'_

Sesshomaru thought it over. _'A responsible and serious Inuyasha in any situation is unheard of.'_ And with that he grabbed the keys and headed out.

A sleek silver and blue Nissan Skyline GTR was parked right in front of him. He bought this beauty when he was only 18 and he kept it because he was used to it. Even if he did buy a better car it wouldn't be the same, plus his best performances and victories were with this car. _'My true love lies before me.' _It's been with him for three years, ain't no way in _hell _would he even think of trading this wonderful piece of machinery in for anything.

Another thing he liked about his car was the fact that it was too heavy to drift. These cars weren't meant to drift, but if you were a great driver and new a few tricks, you could make them. He new these few tricks; he could make it drift but he disliked the fact that locals nowadays drift to impress the crowd and nothing more. For freak's sake, if you're going to drift make sure it's not the only thing you could do! It was irritating and down right frustrating when the kiddies drift and either over steered, under steered, or scrape the side of his car when they lost control of their car. There was an exceptional few that were great at drifting, including his younger brother. Those were the only few that he respected enough not to ignore them entirely.

He stepped into his car and waited until the engine warmed up enough to shoot off into the night.

The rumbling purr of the car relaxed him. The mountain was a ten minute drive away. _'My brother could control himself until then...' _His muscles tensed unexpectedly at the last thought. He sped up for good measure.

Nothing relaxed him more then driving in his car at night. The scenery was wonderful with the stars shinning up above and the moon giving its usual glow. The beast below him is arguably Japan's most popular sports car. It's powered by an intercooled twin turbo 2.6 litre in-line six which produces 206kW6800rpm and 368Nm4400rpm. These figures don't even hint at the GT-R's performance credentials.

The GT-R V-SPEC is driven through a complex 4WD system called (ATTESA E-TS Pro) which considers drive and brake forces and precisely distributes torque independently to each of the four wheels to ensure maximum grip in all conditions and at all times. A complex system also controls the steering angle of the rear wheels according to the vehicle's speed and Yaw rate. The result of such integrated advanced technology is that the GT-R is next to Porsche's 911 turbo (which is 3.6 litres) as being the world's fastest production turbo 4WD car.

What we all do know that the Skyline is a beast waiting to be unleashed as the inline-six twin turbo engine can be pushed to horsepower's near the 1000's. An excellent example of this is the Veil side Skyline (A/N: yeah those people who made those crazy ass COMBAT kits) which it is powered by HKS Turbo, a six speed transmission that gives about 980bhp. It does the quarter mile in about 10.1 sec. _'God, do I love this car.' _

**IR**

_'Ouch! She has a **hell **of a right punch.' _He said as he absently rubbed his left jaw. The stinging sensation made his jaw twitch and he was pretty sure there was going to be a nasty bruise tomorrow.

"Well...that was unexpected." He mumbled out loud. "I wonder what I said wrong."

A car parked behind him and he heard foot steps coming toward him. He turned around slowly, not even fazed when the other person let their eyebrow rise in silent amusement.

"I'm sure you deserved it." Sesshomaru said simply. He notice the slight reddening of his cheek as Inuyasha turned toward him and assumed the most plausible thing, considering that he just saw a female leaving the crime of the scene. _'She had a nice figure, though.' _Sesshomaru thought as he caught a glimpse of her backside before it stepped into a black _'Or was it blue?'_ MR-S.

"I don't get it." The younger brother mumbled silently to himself. "I only commented her about her nice driving skills among other things."

Of course, knowing his brother, he was pretty sure he heard the comment.

"Among other things??" And Inuyasha was just proved right. "Nice driving skills? Was she-"

"Yeah." Inuyasha interrupted. "She handled the roads and curves with shear excellency." He said dazedly. He knew a lot of things about drifting and what she did was purely astounding...for a girl. _'I bet she couldn't do it again.' _Inuyasha smirked, '_There's no way she could imitate my moves.'_

"Did you get her name at least?" Sesshomaru inquired. He was curios about this girl. Only a selected few could get that type of reaction out of his little brother. Even butt-naked girls couldn't get this type of reaction out of Inuyasha. Of course, that doesn't mean that he has no reaction towards naked women. Sesshomaru was pretty sure something below the belt did react. Inuyasha had these weird hand spasms when he was turned on. He should know, he went to enough strip bars with his little brother to know his habits around scantly clad dressed women.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha sighed again. "Kagome…Kagome Higurashi."

**IR**

Hiten heard Kagome's car. It's purring and rumbling was a given indication. That car still gave him the chills. The MR-S was a masterpiece built for a women, or small men, but that wasn't what caused goose bumps go up and down his spine. It was the fact that the car was practically an exact replica of Kagome's personality. She had this undetected prowess that sent off a wave a danger to all who dare threaten her, underlining her innocent aura. Plus, you could tell in what kind of mood she was in by the way she walked.

Like right now, she looked downright pissed, if her stomping gave away anything. He was the eldest…_'soo should I talk to her and probably risk my head being bitten off??' _

"Kagome, are you okay?"

She directed her icy cold gaze towards him. He involuntarily shivered. _'I guess not…' _

"Damn men and their egos!" She snarled as she walked by him.

"Okay…" he said uneasily. He quickly directed his gaze towards the car. _'Check the car, make sure the systems are okay, and get the hell out of here.' _With that thought in mind, he swiftly set to work.

* * *

A/N: Wow there goes another chapter. Hope you guys like it. Now onto more important business.

I update every two weeks because of school, homework, work, and busy lifestyle.

I really appreciate reviews…so can you _please_ review!

**Binab86: **thanks soo much. You don't know how much I get giddy over reading a review. Just to tell you, the next chapter, or the one after that, will tell you what Inuyasha and Kagome were talking about.

**Inu-chan's girl407: **I love street racing, too! My brother let's me borrow his car to race beginner's because…I'm too young. Yeah I'm only 15, but I'll be turning 16 in February the first. I'm probably going to get jumped by my friends. I know for a fact that I'll be black and blue all over before I even wake up. Thankfully all my friend's b-day is before mine. BWAHAHAHA! Also, thanks for your idea on what car Sesshomaru should drive.

**SesshousFighterChic: **You know I'm not going to stop this story. Sad thing is, is it doesn't have a plot. Unless… I think about one and add it last minute…or my reviewer's give me ideas. hint, hint, nudge, nudge

**Yup.its me: **I actually never thought this story was that cool. I mean… this story was pulled out of my ass all the way. But since people reviewed…I'm all "to hell with it"…and I'm continuing it, that's for sure.

Anyways…I got two other stories that I'm thinking of doing (its on my profile…thingy) after this one. And, I guess… I'll let the reviewer's decide on which story I'm doing next. Remember, I only update every two weeks. And please, _please_ don't flame me. Even though I don't know what a flame is.

Umnn…actually, before I go…can any of you tell me what "BETA" means…I saw it on a fanfic website once, and have been curious since then. Very much appreciated. LATERZ!

-Celestial Fox


	3. Confused Identity

Disclaimer: I seriously don't own the Inuyasha crew! Do I have to write this in every chapter?

Anywho, to all my reviewers, I appreciate all your reviews...

**IR**

He came home last night around one in the morning. He had asked Kagome to drop him off at his friends house to finish their college project for their International Migrations class. He wanted a degree in International Relations (IRE) because the prospect of helping out other people with their conflicts sounded interesting to him. That and traveling the world to see new things and travel the roads in his ride, but he didn't know if he would be able to leave his little make-shift family when the time came...

Kouga sighed in a depressed mannner. He knew they would understand his desire to travel the world. In all actuality, they thought it would be good for him. Who knew, he might get lucky and when he visited them he may have some important people with him, like his future wife and kids.

He hardly paid attention to his own personal life... which was what costed him a wonderful girl that he lost unintentionally. The thing was...he loved her and she him. She had confided in Kagome and Hiten of her love for Kouga, but unfortunately his distracted and off-handed actions hurt her, to the point where she couldn't take it any more. She had left him devastated and confused, not knowing what he did wrong to make her leave. He still didn't know and Kagome and Hiten weren't about to tell him the full story until he figured it out himself.

That was about a year ago.

He chuckled softly as he rested on his back staring at the ceiling in amusement. He doned a pair of black silky lose pants leaving his muscled chest bare. His right arm pillowing his head while the other layed comfortably against his lean flat stomach.

_'No classes today...thank god!' _Kagome left about ten minutes ago, saying something about getting early to get her classes or something like that. Now, he was currently trying to figure out what to do for the rest of the day. He still needed to unpack all his clothes and fix his room to his liking. _'Ugh- I don't feel like doing it.' _He pouted. He knew that Kagome was going to rant about the state of his unclean room if he didn't get down to it.

He sighed, yet again.

He pushed himself off the bed very slowly and, with heavy limbs, went downstairs to see if he could find a broom.

**IR**

Kagome looked around her. The high school building was only two stories high, but very wide. People walking about and cliques scattered here and there. Everything looked like a regular high school with lust-crazed teenagers making out and heavily "petting" each other on a bench.

The girl with a slight tan and strawberry blonde hair was straddling the lap of a well built man with a nice dark tan and black hair. One of the man's hands were on the girls ass while the other was in her mussed hair. Now don't think for a minute the girls hands were idle. Her's were probably massaging the older man's chest. _'This is high school??' _she thought with disbelief.

_'Did I just enter an orgy club or something?!' _Picking out the flaws of the school were going to be easy and by the end of the day she'll have come up with an excellent excuse to be home-schooled.

She could just imagine herself talking to Kouga and persuade him to agree with her about being home-schooled. _'Kouga, seriously, I might lose my virginity and get pregnant by the end of the week!'_ She could even imagine his look of complete and utter incredulous after that comment, and then would come the cracks of being a wuss and a lunatic that was sure to come after the look.

Kagome just greatly disliked waking up early, doing something entirely pointless like looking up information and doing a big report on some dead historical figure. Don't get her wrong, she liked history. After all, you learn from your past mistakes, right? It's just that school hammers everything into your mind and gives you crappy grades that makes you want to take a shit-load of work to try and get a better grade, which causes stress. And stress causes pimples, exhaustion, and makes it easier to lose sleep.

The halls were wide and the walk to the office was easy enough. Well, except for the curious and more than interested stares she got from the students that were wandering about the school halls.

"Umnn...excuse me, sir?" She said weakly to the man behind the desk, trying to get his attention. It would have been a lot easier on her to ask, if he didn't look to busy. She didn't like interrupting people that were doing, what looked like, to be something important.

He looked up briefly at her. "Yes?" He asked and quickly resumed to do his work. _'The man _, she thought, _is short.' _It looked like he would barely reach her collar bone. She stood at 5'6" and he would probably be around a whole foot shorter then her. She usually observed her opponent's actions and size. It was habitual to do it. She wasn't really suprised she would have done it in everyday life. Of course, she wasn't saying that the man was an a opponent.

"I need my schedule for the semester." She said with a bit more ease.

"Last name?" he said. Still not looking up at her.

_'How rude!'_ She huffed mentally. "Higurashi," she replied curtly.

He looked at her briefly, as if he was sizing her up, and after a while he replied slowly, "Head into Mr. Takahashi's office and ask him for your schedule." He looked back down to his work and started to type furiously.

_'Takahashi?!' _She thought angrily. _'That, that ....**boy** works here?!?!' _Her hands curled into fists on their own accord as she recalled last night's events.

--FlashBack--

Her arms were crossed over her chest. Her feet shuffled against the cold pavement. _'I guess going outside in nothing but pajamas wasn't a smart move.' _She thought ruefully.

The man before had yet to say anything after she thanked him for his compliment on her driving skills. She coughed slightly to get his attention back to her face. "You want something?" She asked slightly annoyed of all his staring. She subconciously rubbed her arms for more warmth. She didn't like the gleam in his eyes after she asked that question, so she quirked her eyebrow.

He coughed loudly. "I was gonna ask you if you were interested in joining my racing team for an upcoming racing tournament, but thought better of it." He said cockily.

She gritted her teeth, barely suppresing herself from hitting him...hard. "Oh?" She managed to say through clenched teeth. _' Oh god, not another egotistical-feminist man.' _She thought furiously exasperated.

"Yeah, he said, absent mindedly looking at his nails, women are horrible drivers. They tend to let their emotions get in the way too much, are easily offended, and are better in the kitchen and bed then in the streets." He said breezily. He ignored the warning bells going on in his head and continued with his response. "Also, they PMS year-round."

He didn't have time to react before her swing to him impacted on his left jaw. He stumbled backwards and steadied himself before he made contact on the floor.

"It was nice to meet you, asshole! Make sure you remember to hold your tongue before you get into deep shit!" She said venomously. She turned on her heel, but before she left, she turned slightly and said in a highly sugar coated voice, "My name's Kagome Higurashi. I hope you learned your lesson!" And with that, she hurried to the car and threw an evil glare at Kouga, daring him to something.

--End FlashBack--

She walked quickly into the office the man appointed to her. _'That boy is going to get more than a piece of my mind!' _She thought, cracking her knuckles. She slamned the door behind her and was about to mouth off and punch the living daylights out of the man she met last night, until she caught sight of the tall man behind the desk.

The man that sat before her was well older than the man she met last night.

He was suprised on her abrupt entrance and was more than caught off guard when she was readying her fists to swing.

She backed off slightly and sheepishly rubbed her neck. "Ummn...your not, by any chance, Inuyasha Takahashi, are you??" She said uneasily. She possibly, could have, attcked a complete stranger! She didn't want to make a fool out of herself by beating up a random person that looked like the boy from last night. Well, he had the same hair and eyes from that _boy_ from last night, they could be related...?

"No." He said in that baritone voice of his.

She bagan to shift nervously. "....oops." She laughed awkwardly.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter...greatly appreciate it! You should probably read the rest of the Author's Note if you want imformation on my story, upcoming stories, and responses to the people who were kind enough to review! Thanks.

**Addanc-TSC**: I'm glad you think that of my story. At least I hope you were talking about my story...

**Inu-chan's girl407**: Evil, violent chick. -Shudders- I'll make sure not anger you... Actually, I'm glad that you thought of something for Sesshomaru to ride. I seriously couldn't come up with anything for him. I was actually thinking of making him ride an ALTEZZA (Lexus/Toyota) or an Impreza WRXSTI. You should prayI don't get beat up. My friends are...deathly brutal. -whimpers- You've never seen them in action.

**YankeeGirl**: I really hate over used plots...but if they're good then I'm not complaining. Actually, most of my upcoming stories will have different plots but will most likely contain the same main character. I really love Sess/Kag stories. And one of the main authors that writes awesome sess/kag stories is Youkai Yume! She's like...my idol.

**Six-nights**: I really like it when people review. Even if it's one word. Don't be shy. I take critiscm very well.

**binab86**: Thanks soo much! .. Sesshomaru won't meet Kagome until the next chpter, or possibly the one after that. I suck at lemons!! Mostly because I've never written one. I was hoping someone out there would be interested in helping me out.

Anyways...if you'd like to read summaries of future stories then go to my profile. I'm gonna add more in later, but for now I'm focusing on this story.

This story really was pulled from ass...all the way. I got my first inspiration from watching people race and thought I could go along with it.

Laterz!

-Celestial Fox


	4. Kagome?

Disclaimer: I don't own _anything!! _Seriously...my parents have me on a tight leash, that if they pull any tighter I'll be stuck in a very unncomfortable spot, squooshed in between their fat (JK) asses.

A/N: In this story, Import Racing, Kagome will be bisexual...you'll understand later on...n.n Keep in mind that I hate using the same plot over and over again. Don't worry! Kagome is still interested in men but she has had some sexual experiences with women...! It will all be explained later on...

**Import Racing **

**Chapter 4**

God! She felt incredibly stupid! _'I could have decked a man that I didn't even know!!' _She sent Mr. Takahashi an uneasy smile.

He smirked slightly. _'If she dealt with my youngest son the way I think she did...she has my respect.' _He mentally laughed a fatherly smile filtering across his face. He motioned for her to take a seat in one of the two chairs. The mahogany desk was littered with papers with what she asumed were related to school. She slowly sat down looking around the room and noticed the many plaques and diplomas from various colleges, like the one she saw right behind him. _'He graduated from Stanford?!'_ What kind of genius was she talking to!

Even Hiten wasn't able to get into that college!

"Let's be quick to the point, shall we?" He suggested that same smile still on his face. "I took the liberty of choosing the classes that I felt you would be prepared for." Mr. Takahashi handed Kagome her schedule, more than ready for her reaction. His "ammo" are the papers that were neatly tucked away in a manilla folder in his top drawer waiting for her outburst and protests that he could shoot down immediately.

"Wha...?"She said slowly as if disbelieving what she was seeing. Her eyes slightly widened as she continued, period after period. Her jaw slackened a bit. Immediately her eyes snapped to his, her mouth closed and opened ready to start her ranting about how she wasn't sure this was her right schedule, until he spoke.

"I received your transcipts the week before...and I must say, Ms. Higurashi, I'm impressed." He pulled out the manilla folder and slowly opened it. "You started taking community college classes in the _seventh_ grade, _exceeded_ everyone in those particular college classes, and even skipped a grade in the fourth grade. I think that you are more than prepared to take on these AP classes," he said, proud of his meddling skills. "I heard you still are taking community college classes?" She nodded mutely.

If he knew one thing, this girl that sat before him was going places and he was going to damn make sure she got there.

"First period starts in about fifteen minutes." He stood up motioning for her to do the same thing and walked her out of his office. "I suggest you get to know where you'll be coming to every morning until three in the afternoon."

She walked numbly out of his office about ready to leave the administration building. She was sure that today was going to be one numbing shock after another.

"Oh! Kagome?" Kagome looked back towards Mr. Takahashi. His smile looked more than mischievous and down right scary then the one he gave her in his office.

"Inuyasha is my youngest son."

**IR **

_'Kagome, Kagome, Kagome...where have I heard that name before?'_

Since last night that name has been on his mind. He knew he heard of it somewhere before...but where?_ 'Have I met her once or have I heard it on passing? Maybe someone mentioned her name before?' _Sesshomaru Takahashi was frustrated beyond belief!

He just couldn't, for the life of him, figure it out and the meeting with Kagura was in about half an hour! Bankotsu was supposed to come but he backed out at the last minute saying that he was going to catch up with some of his old friends and Inuyasha had better things to do. So that only left him and Kagura.

Sesshomaru paced around his room. He had to get ready to meet Kagura, the motorcycle specialist. He had recruited her for his team in the upcoming tournament.

The tournament consisted of many races. All races were different, being that it was either held on asphalt or a dirt road and was specialized in either racing motorcycles or cars. His team already had a dirt biker, Bankotsu Shichinintai; a motorcycle specialist, Kagura Hitomi; and a rally racer and his younger brother, Inuyasha. His team just needed a driver that specializes in asphalt races. He wasn't in the least worried about needing back-ups because he made sure that the people that have been recruited for his team were good in coming in, in the last second to take down a race course.

He was the team manager. He figured it would have been easier to look for another person to race in the streets than a team manger, and since his little brother had found an excellent driver that had amazed him...he was more than prepared to take on managing the _Import Racing Team_.

_'God...Kagura's a class 'A' bitch.' _

He was still wearing the towel he had on since he left the shower. His sculpted chest had tiny rivulets of water coming down and his hair was combed out to perfection. He created a wonderful sensual picture to anyone who chanced upon him and probably would have left girls with wet dreams and boys green with jealously.

He sighed. _'I can't wait to get married...maybe then, once the women saw the golden band on my ring finger, they'll leave me the fuck alone.' _

**IR**

_'Soo...this is it?' _Bankotsu thought as he turned off his motor and stood up off the seat of his XR650R. It's lightweight aluminum frame and potent liquid-cooled engine makes it the undisputed king of the desert: multi-time Baja champ XR650R.

What he was actually refering to was the building before him.

_'Elusive Import?' _His eyes softened at the name and a small smile formed. _'They actually cajoled the old man into letting them handle the family business?'_ A full blown smile appeared. He quickly stepped off his bike and headed towards the entrance of the small two story building. Cars were parked in front; mostly Toyota's, Subaru's, and Mazda's. All of them had a price tag in what he thought as his best friend's sister's writing._ 'Kagome...maybe she'll be interested?' _

After the fourth knock he stepped back once he heard footsteps coming towards the front door. A young man answered the door.

"Hiten?" He asked. The disbelief in his voice was well heard by both of them.

Hiten grinned. "I've grown, haven't I?" He said. His grin widened when he saw the dumbfounded look on the other man's face.

Bankotsu composed himself. "Fuck yeah! Last I saw you, you were a good five inches shorter than me! You actually had to look up to me." He started waving his hands around in Hiten's general direction to try to illustrate his point. "Now...now you're eye-level with me...what the fuck were you eating?? Radiated vegetables?" He sighed, finally resting one hand on his hip while the other ran over his raven locks. He looked towards the sky before settling his gaze onto Hiten.

"Soo...are you going to let me in?"

* * *

A/N: I am soo so sorry it took me a while to update. I had writer's block and finals are finally over...FINALS ARE FINALLY OVER!!! -does happy dance- Whoop! Whoop! Anyways, after the whole writer's block incident...I had an epiphany of what to write for the following chapters and have possible sequels for the story.

**LadyAkin**a: Yes, she is going to join a racing team. I'm actually writing the next chapter on that already!

**sakuragirl-123**: Ugh...I had too many beans last night. My relatives came over from Mexico and they brought containers of that stuff. I'm still dealing with the aftereffects of those...things. My room smells and i'm getting it aired out as we (cyberly) speak.

**Inu-chan's girl407**: I'm not arguing with you there...I obviously wasn't thinking. I just thought that he would be one of those people that just has a car for show rather than for racing...but then it would kind of defeat the purpose of this fic. There's this coffe shop that 's call "BadAss" and has a donkey for their mascot...I just found it funny when you said it. LOL

**Countess De Eqlipse**: I'm glad you figure out who he was! My best friend- the one obsessed with Harry Potter- couldn't figure it out, even after I gave many hints and the answer. I swear... After I wrote this I found it hilariously funny that read another fanfic the had Inuyasha in a similar position.

**binab86**: Really?! I finally figured out where this fic was going

This weekend was full of wizarding crap because of my friend's "obsession." Now, don't get me wrong, I love Harry Potter as much as the next girl but seriously...I can do without memorizing their lines and acting should be left to the actors...

Until next time!

-Celestial Fox


	5. Lemonade and Laughs

Disclaimer: I repeat! I _do_ not own Inuyasha or _anything_ else! I will not keep on repeating this in every chapter I write, so make sure that you remember that I do not own anything in the following chapters or the chapters before this!

A/N: Let me clear things up for some confused readers...this story is _not _a sesshomaru/kagura story, it is a Sesshomaru/Kagome story. Kagura is 100 percent lesbian in this fic. If you are not comfortable with gays/lesbians/bisexuals characters do not read this fic. I'll tell you this now...the things that you are going to read in this story will shock you! Be warned. Bwahaha!

**Import Racing**

**Chapter 5**

Kagome sighed. The luch bell rang about two minutes ago and she already had enough on her homework platter to keep her well fed for an hour. She figured she should get a head start and do most of in the library considering that she had a college culinary class this evening and she had to ride the new shipments of used cars that, hopefully, Hiten remembered to check the systems and whatnot.

All her classes, so far, have been a pain in the ass. In every class she noticed that the teacher did not care for sitting arrangements and only called out names for attendance, so, of course, she got stuck near the front or relatively close to the front. She just hated sitting in the front of class. It made her uncomfortable.

Kagome trudged on to the more silent part of the campus. The students thining out as she got closer to the library. _'I know I'll be getting very friendly with the library staff this semester.' _

She shuffled inside the room, her black-Snoopy pajama lounge pants draging on the tile of the library floor. There was six ailes next to the book shelves against the walls and the computers were near the book ailes. Every table was filled with about two students, except for the one in the far back...there was one geeky looking guy in the back with at least two piles of books surrounding him.

_'Oh well... maybe I can gain a friend from this encounter.' _That thought seemed to fuel her on to the last table. Yes, Kagome Higurashi, despite last night's encounter with that arrogant man, was a cheerful and wonderful young woman, if not a bit outspoken.

He looks familiar...for some reason. Did she know him or maybe she met him somewhere? Whatever the reason, she was going to find out soon.

"Hi! Can I sit here?" She indicated with a wave of her hand to the chair across from him. It would be better is she just played it off and took her time. She knew she was bound to get his name some time soon. She smiled lightly at him. He jumped, not expecting someone as beautiful as her to come over to him. He looked up slowly, a small tremor shaking his body. He nodded shakily and sent an uneasy smile at her after realizing who she was...he had her for at least three out of the four classes so far.

"Yo-your Kagome Higurashi, r-right?" He stuttered. She nodded before giving him a friendly smile. _'Was I the cause of his fear? I'll fix that before the end of lunch.' _She thought with determination.

"Do I know you?" Was she that well known throughout school already?

"No...b-but I have you f-for three classes. I'm Miroku West." His voice grew steadily. She looked too young to be taking senior classes. She sat down before she began rumaging through her backpack for her binder, two books and a pencil.

"Oh, really? Which ones?" Damn. She must have been pretty preoccupied not to notice anyone in her class that looked like the young man that sat before her. It's pretty hard not to notice the mismatched clothes that he wore. Honestly! Who wears a yellow t-shirt with light brown pants? But he would be soo cute if he wore better clothes. Plus, he had those amethyst eyes you could so easily fall for and the rat tail at the back of his neck was so attractive. He had the body...just not the attitude or the attire.

"Uh...AP Calculus, AP G-government, and AP En-english." He stumbled over his words as he slowly, but surely, got over the fact that she wasn't there to bully him. A blush appeared as he realized that he was actually having a conversation with a girl!

"You don't mind if I work here with you, do you?" She asked. He shook his head to show that he didn't mind.

"Good, because I'm probably going to need some help!"

**IR**

They had been sitting for nearly an hour and they were both already extremely anxious to get out of each other's presence. They have managed to establish some semblance of an alliance between them.

"Sooo...what are you going to do with that open spot on the team? The way I see it is either you get a manager and ride or be the manager and find a rider." Kagura stated with as much boredom as she could. Kagura was currently layed back in one of the most comfortable chair she had ever been on! Her hand was draped over her eyes to block the sun while the other was casually draped behind her head. The purple form-fitting tee snugged her breasts and gave everyone a nice view of some very ample 'twins' and her dark blue jeans made it possible to spread her legs with out giving everyone a free show...even though she wouldn't have minded if the girls were looking.

They had been discussing over the matter for most of the small meeting between them and even though he had already said that Inuyasha had someone in mind, it did not appease her one bit. She just didn't like the thought of being left in the dark about information that was being withheld.

"What do you mean by 'Inuyasha has someone in mind'? Is this guy going to be able to compete because if we're sitting on our asses now and he doesn't want to join...then what the hell are we going to do!" Kagura fumed and brought down a fist onto the table, rattling the silverware. She had a very short temper. Only few could calm her..."I want to know about this guy that has been on Inuyasha's mind...although I'm quite suprised he's doesn't have _something_ else in mind..." By the way Sesshomaru has been talking about Inuyasha and this mystery guy you could have sworn that Inuyasha has decided that he would rather 'bat for the other team'!

"The _woman_ that has ensnared Inuyasha's mind to the point of drooling apparently has great techniques to show up for her beauty." Of course that was what Inuyasha said...well, not _exactly_ what he said. He just cleaned up the vulgar language a bit. He sighed. He had opted for a more loose style of clothing with his black university hooded sweater and and faded navy blue baggy jeans. After all, the weather today was in the low 60's.

_'Damn...' _She was actually hoping for some new ammo to tease the poor boy. _'Well that would explain the drooling bit...'_

"Well...why isn't she here?" She asked. Sesshomaru sipped on his homemade lemonade before settling his gaze somewhere over her shoulder. _'Wow...serene to serious in two seconds flat.'_ She thought idly.

"We haven't...actually convinced her to joined the team." He said. _'It wasn't as if I was the one who was punched in the jaw.' _Sesshomaru thought wryly while he directed his gaze at anywhere but at the shaking women before him.

Kagura laughed at the irony of it all.

She sighed before sitting in a more upright position. "Do you know anything about her...some background information on her or something?" She waved her arms vaguely to illustrate her point.

Sesshomaru coughed before tugging on his sweater a bit. A nervous gesture he got from his father. "Not...really." He answered elusively.

"Well, what do you got?"

"Her name." After questioning his brother for twenty minutes...that was all he got...besides her astounding beauty.

"And..." She drawled.

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

Kagura gasped loudly. Her mouth a gape and her eyes widened...that is before a heavy blush appeared on her lovely face...

**IR**

_'It's been years since I last saw her, but _damn_ did she get hotter!' _Bankotsu thought as he saw Kagome. She had just returned from school. Her hair was a disheaveled mess and her chest heaved in an erratic pace. She actually bended over to rest her hands on her knees before she straightened up and cleared her forehead of any sweat. It made him wonder what school was teaching youngsters these days..."I'm home!"

"We're right behind you, Kagome." Hiten said in an even voice.

She turned back around before giving Hiten one of her famous smiles...about to introduce herself to the unknown before she halted herself in mid step. Her hand lowered slowly from where she extended to give a hand shake.

"Bankotsu...? No way! What are you doing here!" She said before her arms clamped onto his waist and laughed childishly! It wasn't very often that a friend from back in the good ol' days came to visit!

"I heard you guys were around here so I came to investigate." Bankotsu said a full blown smile appeared before he lifted her up. She was a lightweight! "Has Hiten been starving you or something...is that why he's actually gotten taller since the last time I saw him!" He was just joking, of course. Kagome had a great figure that most models would kill to have!

"Seriously, what are you doing here?" She questioned as he put her down. "Last I heard, you were in Ireland kicking ass!"

"I came to offer you a chance to be on my team in racing in the upcoming tournament they have in a couple of months, maybe during your summer...well..it's not my team exactly, but we're looking for an 'asphalt racer'." He said, quotation fingers and all.

She nodded vigorously.

* * *

A/N: I'm _seriously_ sorry it took me a while to update! I completely forgot until someone mentioned it and I started writing it last night! I had a suprise Birthday Party and I got tons of presents and candy! Actually I'm eating some while I type! 

**Mysticalflame: **You sure do talk a lot! LOL. Don't worry...you'll find out soon!

**Countess De Eqlipse**: I don't know why...but I don't like Sesshomaru/Kagura stories...it just rubs me the wrong way or something! I wouldn't mind licking Sesshomaru while I write this...wink. wink. nudge. nudge...if you know what I mean...

**DragonPrincess8**9: I have enough sugar to keep me sedated for a while...a while...

**binab86**: I don't know why but each time I fantasize about Kagome and Kagura going at it...I'm seriously turned on! Yes, I am a girl! Proud of it, too!

**Trina3**: Me and you both! I haven't read a story written with motorcycles and cars in it.

**Inu-chan's girl407**: I didn't mean that you remind me of a jackass! LOL I meant that when you said badass! A 'ricer'? Never heard that term before...

Yeah, I know! Suprising that Miroku is a geek! Ahaha! Remember that I like to keep my stories different and I thought that since practically every story had the guys start out as acting all cool and suave, that I would be different! But don't fret! Miroku will be to his usual Manga/Anime self...with a little help from Kagome...

I started taking college classes when I was in the 9th grade and I heard that you can do it as early as middle school! Thought I should let you know.

Anyways...onto more important business...I'm not sure what to do from here on out! I mean, I got the whole ending and everything! It's just I can't think of a smooth transition that gets Sesshomaru and Kagome together without sounding soo corny! I'm thinking that I should first base it on sexual attraction first and then turning lust into love...I don't know!


	6. What Oh

A/N: I have noticed some things in life lately that have been one hell of a shock for me. Basically I gained a new perspective on life. It's weird because last night...it scared the shit out of me when I noticed how naive I _really_ was. Nothing serious or anything...

Warning: Some sexual innuendo and possible scenes...blah blah blah.

**Import Racing**

**Chapter 6**

"Kagome Higurashi!" She must have heard wrong or something! "Did you just say Kagome Higurashi!" She shouted.? _'Maybe this is just some coincidence. I mean, there's bound to be tons of Kagome Higurashi's in this world, right?' _She thought with a bit of hysteria. The only reason she moved here was to get away from her...

FlashBack-

Kagura stood gleaming proudly at her blue and black 1989 CZ 125 Moto-cross (type 519). This was her fairly advanced bike with hydraulic disk brakes, liquid cooled power valve engine, and a dry weight of 195 lbs. It looked like it was patterned after the Yamaha YZ 125 of the time...and it was all hers.

A childish giggle resonated throughout the basement of her home, leaving with a sense of loving tenderness in her heart. A smile lit her features as she turned to the owner of the innocent giggles..._'well not that innocent...' _She thought, a pink hue forming on her cheeks as she thought of the previous events that happened between them just minutes ago. She looked up into those cerulean depths that held her heart captive within their grasp...unknowingly of course.

There leaning on the railing sexily stood Kagome, the owner of her body, soul, and heart. Kagome's hair was a disheaveled mess, those dark raven locks tumbling down her back and ending at the middle of her back and framed her young and beautiful face. She wore Kagura's maroon silken robe, parted slightly giving her a view of her chest and the black lacy underwear that Kagura swore were ripped by her impatient hands earlier...unless they were her underwear...

Those slim and toned legs teasing her as she thought of what they were capable of doing wrapped around her hips. Kagome's stance gave away her playful mood with her head tilted to the side and the innocent gaze directed at Kagura's lusty eyes. Kagome's hip jutted out with one arm resting casually placed near her hip...nearing that tantilizing place where Kagura found her face in a well known position that satisfied Kagura's sexual hunger and inspired Kagome's.

Kagura felt the familiar warmth spread in her nether lips as she stared at Kagome and her perfectly voluptuous body.

"If I was a rich girl...See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl..." Kagome trailed off, hoping that Kagura would catch the hint.

"No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end, Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl..." Kagura continued, walking up the stairs towards the sexy goddess before her. Her arousal was heightening for every step she took closer to her goal. Thinking that she could show this vixen some very new and interesting positions...

"Think what that money could bring, I'd buy everything, Clean out Vivienne Westwood, In my Galliano gown, No, wouldn't just have one hood, A Hollywood mansion if I could, Please book me first class to my fancy house in London town." Kagome sang taking a step backwards for every step Kagura took forward.

"All the riches baby, won't mean anything, All the riches baby, don't bring what your love can bring, All the riches baby, won't mean anything, Don't need no other baby, Your lovin' is better than gold and I know." Kagura locked the door behind her as she came to view the fiery goddes that meant everything to her, the one who stole her heart, and the one that was the cause of the wetness between her legs.

Oh yeah. They knew very well where this was leading to.

End FlashBack-

_'The case of unrequited love...' _She could have handled the tender looks and whispers to each other, but when it got to the point of caresses and shows of affections...it just got difficult to handle. Kagura knew there was nothing between her and Kagome besides the friendship and the casual fuck here and there. Hell! She knew that love was nowhere in the silent pact they made. Only the stress relieving activities.

They made a cute couple, weird, but cute. Although there was the major age difference and the occasional resistance from Kouga, they showed the love and relationship every married couple had. And, of course, she was their friend...

She took a deep breath before finally settling down in the seat from the position where she might have choked the poor man. She looked away from the inquisitive gaze of Sesshomaru as she made a silent oath to be more calm when it came to Kagome.

"Kagome?" She asked needing reassurance that she didn't just make an ass of herself over nothing. Although she knew there was no mistaking it. Kagome Higurashi will once again be apart of her life. There was no way she could go without seeing her past love knowing that she was within a car ride away. Or bike in her case...

He nodded silently a bit ruffled of her reaction to the name. He dabbed the napkin on his fingers from the spilt lemonade in her haste to reaffirm what he just told her._ 'Couldn't she have done it in a more...I don't know...subtle way?'_

"How will you get her to join the team when all you know is her name?" Kagura asked. Although, she already knew what to do to find Kagome. '_Just ask around for a sexy raven haired goddess with a nice ass...' _she smile ruefully at the discription she gave. She missed that _'sexy raven haired goddess' _and that _'nice ass'_.

"I'm already planing to visit the spot where Inuyasha got smacked in hopes that she will come again." He answered plainly. He was actually looking forward to meeting the girl that was able to handle his little brother and leave unscathed of his brother's leering gaze and wandering hands.

"Why isn't Bankotsu or Inuyasha here, anyways?" Kagura asked.

He shrugged his shoulder, giving her his silent answer. "I'll call him." He pulled out his cell phone from his back pocket and set to work. After a couple of rings Bankotsu answered.

_"Yes?" _A very feminine voice answered. _'What the fuck?' _Sesshomaru thought.

"Who is this?" He asked with a bit of incredulity. _'I thought he wouldn't let any female touch his precious phone?' _He could barely hear another voice in the background whispering to the mysterious woman, telling her to ask if that it was Sesshomaru. _'What the hell is going on?'_

"Oh! Is this Sesshomaru?" The sweet feminine voice asked. She sounded so sexy, with her slightly husky innocent voice.

"Yes..." He drawled. Kagura looked at him curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"Hi Sesshomaru! This is Kagome, Bankotsu's best friend and his one and only true love!" She said in a teasing voice. Of course, she was just teasing Bankotsu. It was worth it, too, seeing the blush that stole across his face at her innocent words. While they did date exclusively back in the day, they took care of each other after the break up, treating each other with respect and acting if they were only siblings. They did, after all, say that if it didn't work out they would still be friends. Actually, Kagome made the verbal contract while Bankotsu agreed.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked as if disbelieving that the girl that he was going to recruit him tonight was not just talking to him over the phone. _'This is just...too weird.' _He thought. Kagura gasped and moved to take away the phone before Sesshomaru pushed her back down into her chair.

"Kagome!" She screamed in the general direction of the phone. Hoping Kagome would hear her.

"Kagura!" Kagome squealed back. Sesshomaru jerked the phone away from his sensitive ear. Kagura took the chance to take away his phone from his grasp.

Sesshomaru sighed as he watch Kagura chat with Kagome. 'Her hand gestures make her look stupid...' He thought, offhandedly. He stood up and snatched the phone right back before telling Kagome that Kagura will talk to her later, he needed to speak with Bankotsu. He waited a second before he heard the familiar voice of Bankotsu.

_"Hey."_

"You will come to the mountain and bring Kagome with you." With that he closed his T-Mobile Side-kick cell phone with the audible 'click' and sat down once again. He looked across the table to see Kagura with a content smile and in a relaxed position. He sighed once again._ 'This is boring.'_

He flagged the waiter down and requested for the bill. "Kagura, you will call Inuyasha and ask to meet at the mountain. I expect you there as well." He slipped some bills onto the table and sat up.

"Wait, wait. Why do I got to call him, again?" She asked exasperated.

He gave her a blank stare.

"Right, right. He annoys you...blah blah blah." She said to his retreating figure.

* * *

A/N: I am terribly sorry for not updating on time. I am a procrastinator by nature, I _swear_ to god. Even though I don't belive in him. Yeah, I'm an Atheist. Anyways, expect the next chapter in two weeks, which is

March 10.

**iridescentdreamer13: **You really thinks so? Thanks so much!

**binab86**: I hope this is considered soon.

**eMeLyNoOoPeE**: I know what you mean. I know it's possible to do it but it seriously it will "waste the car" and whatnot. Those guys are so annoying, and of course, sometimes girls. It's soo funny to catch in their lack of knowledge and make them look like and idiot!

**Liliedhe:** I know, but this is my first fanfic, ever! I'm trying to make it longer and keep it interesting because sometimes I see these authors who go into full details, I mean _full_ details! They seriously describe the actions down to their clothes and fingers. Thanks for the review!

**Inu-chan's girl407**: You doubled the HP to what? How much was it before? A prelude? _Sweeet_...Okay, I guess I should explain things. Kagome is bisexual, she swings both ways! Yay.

**sessywuver**: You know it! I'm glad you like it!

**Mysticalflame: **Kouga is Kagome's brother in this fanfic. Rin...I dunno. I can't think of anything to put her as in the story. Ihope you lose another bet, because your sis is cool! LOL. Probably even cooler than you. JK! I have no idea.

**Miko Sorrow**: I know.I'm a procrastinator by nature. I know, I know. I can't help it. -Shrugs-

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I expect some with this chapter...? Hopefully!

Celestial Fox


	7. Arousing Situations

A/N: Today, I felt soo...blonde! I just acted like a total ditz and made an ass of myself in front of my friends. It was soo utterly hilarious, now that I think back on it! I know i'm late and I hope that this chapter will more than make up for my tardiness.

Anyways...on to the story...!

**Import Racing**

**Chapter 7**

She felt like laughing! Actually she was laughing and splitting at the seams. The expression on Bankotsu's face once the phone call ended was a funny picture, a picture she hadn't seen a while...

Kagome sighed and plopped down on her bed. _'Everything is so vague, no a days.'_ She looked at the white tank top in her hands, as if it were to give her the numbers to the next lottery drawings. Or at least the answers to her melo-drama problems. _'I could just go...somehow talk to him and patch the rift that has been there since he left? Why did he leave, anyways?' _

_'Was it me that drove him away?'_ Sure, it was an unspoken agreement to break-up, but was it in their silent contract to leave right afterwards? Was yesterday just an act to make things less awkward between them in future dealings, or something?

She should just leave things be. They were friends now...so it shouldn't matter. _'Right!'_ She quickly slipped the tank top over her head, sliding it over her exposed breasts. _'I hate wearing a bra...'_ She thought offhandedly.

She quickly draped a black zip-up hoodie, graped the keys on the dresser and left her room. She quickly reached the garage door, opened it, and stepped in.

She gave a happy sigh at the sight of her wonderful blue MR-S that lay gazing back at her. Figuratively speaking, of course. She had recently given her baby a new body kit. It's skirt reaching five inches before touching the ground and it's front bumper looking like it was giving her a tender smile. She'd always wanted this car, having it closely resemble a Toyota MR2 Spyder and it being practically custom made for her when she saw it on the dealer's parking lot. It was the first car she ever drove in, starting her freshman year considering that Kouga wouldn't let his baby sister drive until she got her learner's permit.

She walked by her car, trailing her index finger and middle finger across the surface before slowly stepping back and opened the door to move to get in.

Now all she had to do is go meet Bankotsu near the mountain and see about these mysterious people that want her to join their team.

**IR**

"Where's Kagome?" Kagura asked impatiently. She had, for the umpteenth time, asked that question and for the umpteenth time she had annoyed the hell out of the three men standing next to her. While Sesshomaru and Bankotsu decided to ignore her outbursts, Inuyasha, on the other hand, was fed up with her constant whines and grumbles of _'a women shouldn't be that fashionaly late.' _

"Will you shut the fuck up already!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagura whirled on him, giving Inuyasha one hell of a glare. Her lips were pulled up in a snarl as she said, "Make me, you asshole!" She whirled around again as she heard the sound of an engine coming to her ears. She squealed excitedly as she saw the familiar blue MR-S heading towards them. She all but ran towards it and yanked the door open as the car came to a stop beside the cars and motorcycles.

Kagura yanked out Kagome from the car and quickly slam the door closed and pushed the slightly shorter girl against the side of the car and gave Kagome a heated kiss. Kagome gasped as old feelings resurfaced and gave into Kagura and she was overwhelmed of the onslaught of sensations coursed through her heated blood. She moaned softly as Kagura invaded her sweet tavern with her tongue. _'This is to soon. I barely got out of the car.' _Was Kagome's coherent thought.

Kagome detached herself from Kagura slowly, reluctant to lose the extra warmth. She exhaled slowly as she fixed her clothes. Kagura pulled down Kagome's black skirt from its bunched position from when she was trying to get oh so closer to her old lover. _'And possibly...new lover, again...?' _

The men stood in silent shock as the two girls gave them quite an arousing show...

Sesshomaru shifted, hoping that no one will notice his...sudden disposition. He panted slowly as the affects of the arousing sight wore off. He needed release, and he'll be damned if he didn't get it and he knew just who to get it from...

"Damn..." He heard Inuyasha whisper in a hoarsed voice. "I know...I still haven't gotten used to it." Bankotsu said in a husky low voice. Inuyasha looked at him sympathetically.

Sesshomaru lengthened his stride. He cleared his voice as he reached the passenger side of Kagome's car, doing a well job at disrupting their heated glances at each other. He wanted the raven haired beauty staring at him like that. In the position he wanted her in.

"I will test you out now." And with that, he opened the door and sat in. He shifted in his seat as he tried to get comfortable without giving away to what he was really doing: trying to hide all evidence of arousal.

A moment later Kagome reopened the door and sat in before starting the car. She rolled down the window and winked at Kagura. "I'll be back."

She quickly buckled her seatbelt and rolled her window up. Try as she might she just couldn't relax her tense muscles. Plus, Kagura's skilled fingers and tongue kept replaying in her mind and she had to try hard not to moan out in front of Sesshomaru as she remembered the past escapades she and Kagura had. Like the one time on Kagura's motorcycle and in the elevator just minutes after she got off of the pleasure soaked leather seat of Kagura's motorcycle.

She bit her lower lip softly as she tried to stiffle her breathy moan. Her cheeks tinted a dark pink and she shifted her legs to try and soothe her aching need in her lower regions. She gasped softly as she felt Sesshomaru's firm fingers massaging her inner thigh and let out a dark and husky moan as she felt it get steadily higher. She spread her thighs appart as she gave him more room to explore. The speed decreased as she tried to keep her half-lidded eyes to stay open. His hand disappeared under her skirt, while she moaned loudly into the car as he his hand unexpectedly had contact with her soaked panties.

"Pull over." Sesshomaru said in a husky voice next to her ear giving it a gentle lick.

She couldn't find the will to not obey to his request.

**IR**

"That doesn't sound right..." Bankotsu said in hushed whisper to Kagura. She nodded slowly, straining her ear to catch anything. "Do you think everything's okay?" She said softly.

"What are you both whispering about!" Inuyasha asked angrily. He was at a short fuse and it just got extremely shorter with them whispering behind them. If they were going to talk trash about him behind his back, well then they had another thing coming! "I am-"

He didn't even get to finish as Kagura clamped a hand over his mouth. His eyes narrowed and he had a hard time not biting her hand off. He was about to spew some more curses when she hushed him. "Do you hear that?" She asked, staring out at the vague area of where Kagome and Sesshomaru might be.

Inuyasha was confused. _'What sound was she talking about?' _He voiced his thoughts out loud. "Exactly!" She exclaimed loudly. He jumped at the unexpected increase in her voice.

"That's It! Can you hear the sounds of an MR-S engine working full throttle? Or the sounds of brakes screeching against the road!" She exclaimed loudly in his ear. She leaned lightly against his form as she stepped on the tip of her toes to try and hear any sound from a car. He nodded slowly in the negative before his head stopped in mid-motion, comprehension dawning.

"Oh."

**IR**

He couldn't resist temptation as he saw her skirt get higher, exposing her pale thighs to his lust-filled gaze. He slowly trailed his eyes across her form. His wandering eyes stopped at her breasts. The dark stiff nipples poking out of her white tank top and tempting him to latch onto it with his watering mouth. He felt his pants get unbearably tighter as he saw her lip being drawn in her luscious mouth and her pale cheeks get darker and her blue orbs glaze over. He reached over slowly, setting his hand on her knee, making his way up and delighted when he heard her moans and the shaky breaths she took as his hand reached the destination in between her thighs. Her panties were covered in her juices. He leaned over, sniffing her delicious scent of lilies and a the musky scent of her arousal.

"Pull over." He whispered into her ear. His voice an octave lower as the lust he was feeling overwhelmed him. He slowly removed his hand and went to get out of the car as it came to a full stop. He hurriedly shut the door behind him and went to the driver's side before yanking the door open. Her startled eyes met his liquid pools of amber. He reached in and unbuckled her seatbelt and took her in his arms as he stepped back, slammed the door, and pushed her up against the side of the car. It rocked with the unexpected weight.

He quickly devoured her pliant mouth. He groaned as her heated core came in contact with his engorged length. He needed flesh on flesh contact. He panted softly as he withdrew from the kiss. He moved his hands to cup her bottom and get a better grip and brought her skirt up slowly until it was wrapped around her waist. He reached for the sides of her white lace panties and pulled them down and ripped them when it wouldn't go down any further. He felt her hands glide over his shoulders and go under his black blazer and pulled it off. He had to remove his hands from her sweet bottom...but not before he gave it a pinch. She jumped at the unexpected contact and moaned when she felt his mouth on her neck.

An exquisite moan escaped Kagome's lips as Sesshoumaru worked magic with his tongue. He was creating the intense feelings of pleasure, all traveling to one central point of heat. It pooled, knotted, and twisted, readying to explode in her. She could feel herself being pushed over the edge but held back. She wanted to feel more of this paradise before she fell from her cloud. Sesshoumaru smirked at her. He knew exactly what she was doing. He leaned away from her, earning a groan of frustration that turned into a whimper as he grounded his throbbing length into her growing wetness. He quickly pulled down his pants and let his member spring free from its confines.

His hands continued to explore her body as he rubbed his erection against her crotch. He loved the way she moaned his name, begged him for more. More that he was very willing to give. She looked at him, more like glared. He chuckled, "Now, now, my spitfire." He bent his head to inhale her soft sent of arousal, taking in a deep breath. Moving his lips to her ears he whispered to her, "You will not spread your legs for anyone else but me, understand?" He thrust into her to the hilt, latching on to the junction of her neck and shoulder.

When he felt her push up against him he started to pull out. At her sharp intake of breath he thrust back in. Her moans would have been heard for miles with the silence of the night, if it weren't for her hand that was stuffed in her mouth to keep her quiet. She didn't need everyone to know what they were doing.

She cried out as she reached her fourth orgasm, panting she asked him with a smirk, "Gods your insatiable! How long can you last!" He chuckled at her.

"Actually you haven't seen the half of it. I could fuck you all day and still not tire of you." He actually laughed at her expression, but it turned in a moan as he felt her lift her hips to meet his. He slowed down their pace a bit, drawing it out. It was a few minutes later when he let out a shuddering breath as he spilled his seed inside of her. His arms barely held him up from collapsing on the floor and his legs felt like they were going to give out. He dropped his head, licking at her chest, the sweat of her body salty on his tongue. He saw the bruise he had left with his mouth and smirked. She was his.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed my chapter. Now onto reviews.

**binab86**: I'm sorry it was late, though I hope I more than made up for it? Thank you! The first one that reviewed for the sixth chapter!

**onnie**: Now...lets see your reaction to my chapter, hmmm? -Hee Hee-

**Miko Sorrow**: -Cheers with her!-XD  
**XxgestlblondyxX**: I'm glad you reviewed, twice...but you won't know what will happen with my twisted mind...Bwahaha!

**Inu-chan's girl407**: Jesus, the ever impatient one. I'm guessing you won? Or maybe you were DQ because you couldn't wait for the race to start and went ahead and gone before everyone else before the thing was supposed to tell you to "Go." In my case it was a girl, horrible image there. My brother let me race against one of his friends for fun. I barely kicked his ass! I'm practically a beginner and he was a veteran...but he drove a mustang and I absolutely despise mustangs. Except for the old school ones. Now those packed some serious heat!

**Mysticalflame: **Actually...have you ever put your sister's hand in a cup of water while she's asleep? Or have you ever been able to manage dying her hair a different colour? I haven't done it, but i've seen it done before. LOL

**sakura-no-hana-hoshi**: I love those games! I especially like Gran Turismo 4. It's sooo cool. Although I don't own it...i'm so happy that I got to play it!  
**XxDarkFirexX**: I'm am so glad you do love it. I hope you will continue to review if it continues to meet your satisfaction?

**Liliedhe: **Go ahead, I don't mind. Although...I would like to know what are you going to use it for?

**dee: **Thank you soo much for reviewing and I hope you will like future chapters to come.

**angel-demoness7**I hope you don't love this story more than you love me...JK LOL!

**kagomejc1990**: I hope this is considered soon for you?

A/N: That's it! -Happy sigh- I can't wait until you review for this chapter. I'm am not going to tell you when the next chapter is coming out because...I don't know!

Celestial Fox


	8. Sweet Torture

A/N: Thank you all soo much for your reviews! Anyways, my computer wasn't working and I couldn't get on the internet. I know I had like...two weeks to try and get the computer up and running, but I'm a procrastinator by nature. -shrugs- Plus, I was soo pissed because someone stole my camera and replaced it with a cheap replacement.

I let my anger out and destroyed the replacement camera and burned it's instruction manual. I'm one of those people that will never cause physical harm to anyone else, but at that point...I was practically seeing red. I was just soo pissed because I just got in a fight with my mother about my doing things around the house and how "I was giving her looks." Yeah, I was rolling my eyes out at her, because it was a typical behavior of hers to be demanding and overbearing and I had a frame of mind to move out and work for myself...it was soo tempting. That when someone stole four-hundred dollars worth of camera equipment and crap, it was the preverbial straw.

I just lost it. I'm usually one of those people who are hard to get mad. I threw the camera against a handball wall, in the park nextdoor, and repeatedly slammed it with my sandal. I got charcoal fluid and covered the instruction's manual with it...and lit it. I was calm through out the whole thing, a silly grin on my face. That was what scared me. I was smiling while I destroyed a camera and burned a manual. Well, not a smile...more like a...tender smile? I dunno. Glad I got that off my chest.

**Import Racing**

**Chapter 8**

Bankotsu brought a hand to smooth over his bed-ridden hair. He was left confused last night. Kagome had been allowed to race with them...but he hadn't heard a single sound from her car. Was it possible she somehow drove, impressed the boss, and showed some skilled moves without making some much as a peep?

Plus, they way they came back...as if he was satisfied and she was in cloud nine. Sesshomaru was odd...to say the least. His hands were in his pockets and his mischeivous grin more then unsettled him. And Kagome...

Her face practically glowed and the silly grin that was attached to it...wait! They didn't...? Did they? He turned over on his side on the bed as he felt that familiar pang near his heart. The same feeling as she told him about her love for Kagura and why they Kagome couldn't see them as more then best friends with benefits. Of course she said it in a more gentle manner while he had stated what she had said in better and less confusing words. Or hurtful words, for that matter. He was pretty sure that she wouldn't have meant them to be in any way hurtful...but he could understand where she was coming from.

She wasn't the only one that heard the sounds from upstairs...Kagura's room. He guessed that was what had led her to reveal the real reasons for courting him. To make Kagura jealous. He was nothing more then a ploy in her scheme. And he had fallen for it. That cat was out of the proverbial bag. Kagome had told him that she had enjoyed every moment spent with him...but it was not he who held her heart.

He had played it off and had told her that he knew all along. _'She saw right through that one.' _He thought.

After she had unraveled her plans to him. He had grinned and told her to come upstairs with him and spend the night in his arms. He had seen the confused look she gave him and grinned wider. He felt horrible inside about what she had said earlier and it had torn at his heart and soul to hear the words she said, but if he could just have her one more time with her and be able to memorize the one night and be able to feel her against him for the last time...

It made him feel that much better that she had agreed to one more night.

**IR**

Kouga sighed as he laid comfortably on the couch in front of the television set. Currently, he, Hiten and Manten were watching the latest Scary Movie with Pamela Anderson playing as every male's fantasy: The hot sexy, school girl, blonde. _In_ a uniform.

"Jesus christ, what size are those?" Hiten asked in male fascination. All three of them had decided to close the shop down for the day and went out to rent a movie. When Manten exclaimed that this perticular movie had Pamela Anderson playing in it, it was unanimous. Scary Movie 3 it was.

Kouga rolled over on his back once Pamela exited the screen. He had for the upteenth time considered to expand the business to different parts of the world that were greatly influenced by cars. His decision had beed solidified once he made a purchase on a lot in California. He had yet to tell anyone about the major change but he figured that it would be awhile until they could build a pad for him to stay in and a big enough parking spot for numerous cars.

He wondered how they would take the news and more times then many had he held back on telling them because of their reaction. Of course, he could count on Hiten to come with him, but Manten and Kagome would most likely want to stay. He didn't cherish the thought of leaving his little sister by herself._'Well not totally by herself ' _he reassured himself. _'Manten would be there to look out for her.' _He took in the age factor. She was old enough to look out for herself.

Manten...he didn't like to move. Period. It was hard enough to convince him to come move here in the first place. It took a chunk of his wallet to get him to come. Kagome would probably scream at him for not telling her about it sooner and _then_ would calm down enough to tell him to enjoy the warm waters and to keep his ass out of trouble.

He looked over to Hiten. The only man that would, in all reality, stick by him. He shifted back until he had a good view of the spinning fan above him. He made a silent oath to himself.

_'Once Kagome is well looked out for and heading for college, I'll spill.' _

**IR**

_'God, last night was one hell of an orgasm.' _He groaned softly at the recollection of it all. Her inner walls had clenched him so tight and the way she felt around his length...

Sesshomaru leaned on the tile wall of his bathroom. His hand was rapped around his aching member, soothing it with deep strokes. He started slowly from the base and squeezed it as he got to the tip. _'mmm...I need her...' _He leaned back as he let the streaming water hit his chest. He imagined himself driving into het wet tight hole, his hands going faster across his length, matching the rhythm of his fantasy involving the sexy raven haired goddess in a precarious position. Her flawless hips jutted out in the air, her forearms resting on the hood of the car as he drove in from behind her.

He hissed as he remembered her smooth and creamy skin that tingled and shivered under his touch. He more then knew that she still held his imprints of his hands on her derriere. The way she carried herself told him how rough she can go.

His hips jerked as he came all over the shower tile. He panted softly, the flush apparent on his cheeks as he wiped the rest of his cum off of his penis.

_'I wonder where she is right now...' _Sesshomaru thought, a sadistic grin fleeting across his face.

Course set...

* * *

A/N: I am sooo sorry that this chapter is soo short. You have to understand that my mom decided to spring up a new vaction trip for me last minute notice. I've been to busy trying to sort things out and make sure I have everything. I actually have a check list made. I'm not sure when the next installment to this story is coming out. I have yet to see where this thing is going, but I'll promise to make the next chapter extra long...like twice the size of the last chapter. Maybe three times as much...who knows? I won't be near any computers, but i'll have a paper and pen on stand by.

Anyways onto reviews:

**sweetangelkags**: I'm glad you think soo!

**eMeLyNoOoPeE**: Couldn't help it. Natural attraction, ya know? Hell I'd be "naturally" attracted to him as well. -prrr-

**kagomejc1990**: I'm so flattered you reviewed for practically all of them...although, I can't help but notice you didn't review for the sixth one.

**Mysticalflame**: I've tried it once on my brother. It turned his hair color a bit lighter and it made him look cooler. -sob- It turned out soo bad...he brought back a girl to the house...I didn't get enough sleep, I tell you! I'm scarred for life. Make the hair color look completely and utterly sick, like a mixture of green and red and maybe add a splash of purple.

**angel-demoness7**: Does that mean that you will leave me once I end this story! -hysterical sob- How could you?

**Kage Otome**: Was it love at first sight? -Hee hee-

**sakura-no-hana-hoshi**: It's a real good, great graphics and all that crap. Yeah, they still carry it. Hope ya review.

**Inu-chan's girl407**: Okay grandma, my brother's car is a nice silver Honda Civic. Yea, typical, typical kinda car. Over rated nowadays. It's soo cool because when he dies he says that it goes to me!

**iridescentdreamer13**: You know I will!

**hopeangle**: She's a bisexual and had some lesbian moments.

**LadyAkina**: Oh yea, she met the team. -sexy grin-XD

**Liliedhe**: I always wondered what would happen if I added a threesome between Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Kagura...?

**Linh -**: Thank you, Thank you sooo much! -Bows gracefully in her ripped jeans and messy stained shirt-

Don't expect an update any time soon, but I will continue. Don't worry about me stopping here and leaving you guys hanging. I'll be back to civilization in a month or so. Who knows I might have two chapters done for your enjoyment. -shrugs-

Celestial Fox


	9. Weary Determination

A/N: Alright! I'm back from my trip from...the sunny beaches of Alcapulco! Where the air is like ten times cleaner then the windy and warm waters of California that cannot compare! The men are more then drool worthy and the women don't have the sluttiest swim suits that actually covers something! Bwahaha. On to the story...

**Import Racing**

**Chapter 9**

Soft and gentle fingers grasped at the silver hair as they adjusted to find a more suitable spot to finish their...activities. Not only ten minutes into the conversation he was ravaging her mouth with kisses that left her breathless and gasping for air. She moaned into the wilderness as he pressed his throbbing member against the inside of her thigh. She needed to stop this madness...soon...

She gasped as he moved onto planting soft kisses under her chin and in the sweet spot where her neck met shoulder. She pushed her hands against his shoulder to discourage anymore activity. He only grunted before devouring her swollen lips (due to privious treatment) and moved his hands to cup her bottom to press her more roughly against the urgency in his pants. "Wait...wait...we need...to tal-" Was all she got out her mouth between the harsh kisses of her lover.

He stopped and pulled away slightly. Looking at her with half massed eyes filled with hunger...for her. He took a deep breathe and slowly swallowed the dryness in his throat. "So talk."

"I hardly know you and were doing...the dirty-dirty outside and against our cars..." She looked around her as she saw the thick forest that surrounded them and enveloped them in darkness if it wasn't for his headlights shinning in the dark. She was pressed against the door of his car this time, her legs that were still wrapped around his waist to give her enough leverage to continue her administrations on him, undettered. Her car was parked near the cliff. She had earlier wanted to go out and explore her new enviornment. But couldn't because of him and his delightful interruptions.

"Tell me something about you, Sesshomaru." She said resolutely. "Anything." She pleaded.

"Anything?" He asked and when she nodded at him, he began his carefully woven tale. "I live with my brother and my father. My mother had died a while back and I'm a university student." He looked up, contemplating what else he could tell her.

"Your brother? Is he...the one I punched?" She looked horrified. Had she just punched her...what is Sesshomaru to her? A lover? Definately. A boyfriend?...

"Yes, I heard about that, and I commend you on being the first one to do something about his asinine beh-" He didn't get to finish as she interrupted quickly. She connected the dots, easily.

"You father is a high school counselor?" She asked, shocked. He nodded at her question in the affirmative. She suddenly laughed out loud. "I almost pummeled your father!"

His eyebrow raised as she continued to laugh. "How do you know my father worked at a high school?" Did she get a job in the district and got assigned to that particular high school?

Her laughter quieted down to mere chuckles. She breathed out slowly to try and calm herself. A big grin was set on her lips as she answered him. "He's my counselor." She slowly stood on her own two legs and pushed off the car, making Sesshomaru step back, and stretched._ 'Ah, sweet bliss.' _She thought as she heard and felt some of her bones _'pop'_.

His eyes widened as he gave her a once-over. _'She's a high school student?' _He stepped back again, many conclusions coming to his mind. _'She's jail-bait! I could get into some serious shit for...pedophile behavior!' _His eyes narrowed as other conclusions came to the fore-front of his minds. "Are you trying to get me in trouble!" He sneered. This will not do.

She looked up at him, confused. _'What's he talking about?'_ She wondered. "What?" She asked, maybe she heard wrong. Was he just accusing her on something? His anger was apparent and his jaw twitched everytime she tried to get closer. She stopped her movements as she heard him speak.

"This will not do. I'm not risking my reputation or anything just for the sake of a nice fuck!" His jaw clenched again as he looked sharply down at her. Her hurt gaze stared back at him and he almost wavered on his reserve. Almost.

Tears gathered as she continued to look into his eyes, hoping to find out that he was just making up a crude joke or something. Anything... Her tears finally went on their downward descent when she continued to look at his hard and piercing glare. She backed up and ran around him towards her car.

He did not stop her. Staring at the same spot as he heard the rumble of her engine and finally the squeals of her tires. His shoulders slumped and he finally took the time to look at his surroundings. His heart clenched and the feeling of guilt swamped him. He groaned while he shifted his hand on his face. "That went...well." He said sarcastically. He looked over to where he had found her in the first place and made his way to the very same spot she was standing before he came and interrupted her gaze over the sky. Of course he knew that she had heard his tires and engine doing their job.

She had turned to him when he was just a few steps behind her and had given him a tender look that made him smile deviously at her. He had other things in mind, at that point. He did not join her, rather he grabbed her and forcebly pushed her against his form before devouring her sweet mouth. And from there it had ended at the car. _'Quite literally.' _

He looked out over the cliff and saw her car making a final turn before disappearing from his view. She really is an extraordinary racer. Her cornering astounded him on the first few turns in the begining of her trial and the way she shifted was smooth and sweet.

_'And I'm just an ass-hole that royally screwed up anything we had between us, or could have had between us.' _He smacked himself lightly on the forehead. "That was so smooth, genius." He admonished himself. He turned around and headed back towards his car.

He'd talk to her later. Maybe there was something he could salvage between them.

_'Who knows? I could easily find my way to her good graces, once more.'_

**IR**

She sobbed helplessly. _'Didn't he know that I was younger than him? He must have known.'_ She thought as she wiped her eyes fruitlessly. The tears wouldn't stop from obscuring her vision and when she had gotten home, her tears overflowed and she sobbed louder. She was still in her car, straped in and leaning over the wheel, making a curtain of black silk obscure her eyes and the tears land in her lap.

She sat up, trying to calm down her sobs and only resulting in choking on another sob as she went over what he had said...those hateful words. _'This is so pathetic.' _Kagome thought. _'I'm crying for what! A guy that I hardly knew? Jesus Christ! What the hell have I turned into?' _Her sobs quieted as she thought it over. A few hiccups left her mouth before she could stop them and the tears left silent tracks on her cheeks. "That's right! Why the hell am I crying for, anyways?" She said with indignation.

She sat up straighter, wiping her cheeks with both of her hands. An occasional hiccup coming, unbiden, out of her parted lips. She inhaled deeply before exhaling her eyes lighting with fierce determination. She wouldn't let this get to her! _'I'm stronger than this!' _Kagome thought to herself. She staightened her shoulders and gave a firm nod.

Tomorrow would be another day and then it would be saturday. _'No big deal...I just have to finish up my homework that's due tomorrow, that's all.' _Quickly she looked in the mirror making sure all traces of tears disappeared from her visage. She rubbed her eyes a couple times and blinked to disperse the rest of the puffiness that the worthless crying session gave her.

Once she was satisfied with her appearance she undid her seatbelt and got out of her car. Making sure she locked the car with her keys with a swift movement of bringing her arm behind her back and pressing the button. She turned the lights off after hearing the satisfying 'beep beep' of her car and shut the door behind her.

That's it._ 'I'll put this all behind me and take everything in stride.'_

* * *

A/N: I am so evil! I like practically forgot to update for like a month. I feel so terrible. Also, I cut it off right there because this capter was like twice as long originally and had to revise it at least three times. And now...here it is. The next one will come in two weeks exactly, I promise.

Anyways, It's four thirty am. I'm too tired to do reviews...but I'll do them.

**emily:** Ya know, it was you who pushed me into gear and made sure that I updated. Thank you (really) for your review. I appreciate it alot and i'm pretty sure that other reviewers appreciate as well.

**Lady Akina:** I guess Frustrated isn't thee have it, no? -giggles insanely-

**crazd-fan: **Don't worry about your story, you'll do well.

**chryblosom:** Yea! Who ever thought Miroku would be different in my fic! -Hee Hee- I personally don't like it when they overuse the whole 'holy-perverted-monk' thing (even though he's like that in the manga/anime).

**regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan**: Thank you so much. I feel so loved! -sobs-

**eddie4:** I made her sound like a slut. A somewhat refined slut, but a slut nevertheless. I'll personally try to cut back on that.

**smile for me**: It's reviews like yours that make me feel wanted! Thank you! -bows before 'smile for me'-

**Inu-chan's girl407:** I better damn well get a new camera. An Integra! Sweet I've never driven in one. Is the ride smooth does it handle corners pretty well? What happened to it!

**Mysticalflame:** Ya know, I once tried to dye the tips of my hair red? It didn't turn out to great. I turned blonde within a week of showering. It was so embarassing because I call one of my friends 'the typical blonde' (or dumb blonde whenever i'm on my period) and in turn I got called a blonde. I chopped it off. I literally got a butcher knife and sliced it through that portion. My mom came in when my hand was in motion and she yelled at me not to do it. After I did the deed, I was looking at her weirdly and called ot to her ('Mom? Ma?'). She was sobbing so hard, I felt so bad. I think she had another thing in mind with the butcher knife in my hand. She slapped me after she gave me a bear hug. Now that hurt. I was victimized! I did nothing wrong and I got slapped for being innocent.

**eMeLyNoOoPeE:** No, I can't have you having him all to your evil self. I will protect you Bankotsu! -evil laugh-

**sakura-no-hana-hoshi:** Seriously, it's good.

**Liliedhe:** I personally wouldn't mind having a three-some between the three...although I probably won't do one on this fic. -sigh-

That's all of 'em. Until next time.

Celestial Fox


	10. Mindless Thinking

A/N: It's funny that I never would ever catch myself on a team sport any more, that I nearly pissed my pants of laughter because I joined the track team. Although I didn't join because of the sport _exactly_. It was more to do with the Senior hotties. Their _muy caliente_. They either played football or basketball before they came into track and all of them are taller than me. _-dreamy sigh- _They have a nice -blush- chest with a great six-pack -drool- I don't know how many times I've caught myself thinking how nice it would be if I could run my hand down through those...wonderful muscles. Their hands are so big...and you know what they say about big hands -wink-...And that's what led me to buy a $65 dollar yearbook this year. In color -squeal-. I can't wait!

**Import Racing **

**Chapter 10**

_'Today, was just another day that would be perfectly ruined by school.' _She thought idly as she parked into the school's parking lot. She sighed as she picked out her backpack and slung it over her shoulder before slipping her hands through their respective spots. She locked the doors to her car and quickly set her focus on finding a certain boy...

She blinked when she couldn't find Miroku's form anywhere on the senior lawn where practically everyone spent their mornings talking, rough housing, making out, etc..._'He could be in the library.'_ She thought to herself. She pulled the straps on her backpack tighter and headed towards the back of the school.

On her walk to the library, she found herself idly wondering where Sesshomaru could be...Did he miss her? Forget about her? Although she told herself repeatedly that it didn't matter if he cared or not, the slow throbbing of her chest and the tightning of her throat told her otherwise. _'It hurts...It still hurts. It's been a week since we've seen each other.' _In that week she had avidly made a point to distract herself by driving constantly on mountains and chatting away with Miroku every now and then. She even went as far as disguising herself in Kouga's clothes (after much begging) and raced against others under the code name, Ryosuke or Ry for short. She even convinced Miroku to come. Of course it was a hassle to convince him of wearing more...stylish clothes.

FlashBack--

"Think of it as a coming out party...Please!" Kagome said for the upteenth time. She pleaded with him, giving out the puppy dog stare and the quivering lip for enfaces. He had straight out refused when she got on her knees and begged with her hands clasped in front of her in praying mode. Now she was going to extreme measures. "Please..." She whimpered, to his quickly dissolving determination. He caught himself before he gave in and turned the other way to avoid looking at the cute pouting faces she made.

"Are you embarassed of me?" He said slowly. They were in Kouga's room. Miroku standing in front of the door that connected Kouga's room to the bathroom. The clothes that Kagome wanted him to wear were on the bed beside them, laying innocently on the silk covers. Of course, Miroku didn't think they were so innocent. They've been in Kouga's room for the past hour, spending most of the time with Kagome trying to canjole him into changing into those neat clothes.

"No, but I thought you'd like to impress the ladies...I guess I was wrong?" She said slowly. In all reality she was making her plans of making Miroku the sexiest god he could be. She figured if he'd get a feel to what its like to be a man that was admired by the female population he'd be more willing to try her 'operation' of sorts.

_'There was no use denying her.'_ Miroku thought. He shifted uncomfotably, for what seemed the thousandth time since they got in Kouga's finely tuned car. Kouga's Mazda left Miroku wondering what was in that hood. It kept on making the deep purrs that Miroku found disturbing when cats made a similar noise.

The onyx colored RX-7 was one of Kouga's more prominant and faithful cars when it came to braking. And that's all Kagome was grateful for. Her specialties dealing with corners relied mostly on her foot and the braking pads. Although she wasn't quite used to riding her older brother's car, she made it a point to drive with the people who were less then experienced.

She knew that tonight was not based on improving her skills more so than earning money for Miroku's make-over...That he knew nothing about.

Currently, they were heading toward one of the more famous spots where the crowds were big, the reputations were infinite, and the records were amazing.

...and the wallets were fatter then ever.

She sped up slightly when the base of the mountain came into view. The crowds were indeed present and every vital points on the mountain were covered with snickering males and bored veterans. Miroku gazed out of the window, blinking as the scenery became nothing but a blur. He rubbed his hands over his eyes to get rid of the incessant shapeless figures.

Kagome had stolen his medicated glasses while he was in the bathroom changing and had agreed to give them back once he was dropped off. Although he failed to tell her that he was practically blind without them and the fear that should have come with the car ride next to a skilled women was non-excistant. _'Or maybe it had to do more with that saying...'Out of sight, out of mind'...?'_

The car quickly came to a stop as soon as engines of the participants of next race were heard. Kagome made the motion of fixing her hat to obscure everything but her mouth. She grunted a bit before clearing her throat. "Does this sound any good?" She said in the best manly voice possible. Miroku nodded in the negative. "You need to sound more baritone then whiny." He stated. His vision might have been impared but his hearing was not. And if Kagome planned to be a man for tonight with that voice, she was so screwed.

He squinted at her blurred figure. All he could get from her blobby like form was the colors whe was wearing. She was wearing a navy sweater. _'Or is it a hoody?'_ He thought. The blue fadded out pants looked like they were tie dyed from his point of view. They were loose and baggy, hiding what ever sexy form she had under those clothes to the point were you couldn't tell the difference if it was a male or female's body. The hooded sweater dipped in some places where it looked like she could have had a female figure under all those rags, but that was the point. To dress like a man. Ba a transvestite!

She tried again and when he nodded in the affirmative she took a deep breath and exited out of the car. She headed towards the large crowd where she assumed the person who ran the races was at. The place was filled with racing cars and slutty whores strutting around in what appeared underwear to Miroku. He quickly blushed at that thought. He felt his face grow hot when a pinch to his derrie and sultry voice whispered in his ears, "Hey sexy." The woman purred as she grabbed hold of his arm and gently but surely brushed her form against his.

Kagome quickly interrupted. "Jesus Miroku! I can't leave you alone for one minute before you snag a piece of some ass!" She said in the same voice he had approved of earlier. The nameless woman turned to look at the person who interrupted her quest before steeling a glance at the man she had her arms and body around. His face was a cherry red from what she assumed to be perverted thoughts and the nice black business suit went well with his figure. The light blue under shirt showed a bit of his muscles and the pants showed a nice view of his backside. Hence, the whole pinching thing. She couldn't resist a man well built.

Kagome sighed slightly before shooing away the unwelcomed guest. She needed to go over some things with Miroku for a bit.

She leaned in closer to Miroku before spewing out the details. "My race is coming up after this. All I put up was five hundred dollars...after some convincing words that is. They thought I was cheap! Pfft, as if. Anyways...what's my name again?" She asked Miroku, hopefully he wouldn't blow her cover. The less the people knew of her real identity the better. Although the bumper sticker and the art design on the car's back window would be a dead give away. The logos stood out on the car. Of course, this car was for advertising.

"Ryosuke, or Ry for short." He stated, a yawn escaping his mouth.

"Good."

* * *

A/N: LOL! I totally forgot about my computer and the fanfic. But when you're drooling over a hottie in one of your classes...-dreamy sigh- This chapter goes outto all those impatient readers out there! Thank you for reminding me.

You get the idea.

For reviewer's:

I'll answer and mention everyone in the next chapter, okay?

To clear things up...

Yes, Kagome is dressing up like a guy.

Yes, Miroku does wear glasses. My friend actually freaked!

No, I didn't make that name up. A pat on the back to whoever guesses right.

Celestial Fox


	11. Authors Note

I promised myself I wouldn't do this, but I did. After rereading this story so many times, I think I need to completely start over from the beginning and start editing everything.

Since I recently got Microsoft Word installed on my computer, I can't look at the computer screen because I literally see red! I know some have warned me on my spelling and grammar before and I honest to god thank them, but since I only had Word on my computer I didn't think I had that many errors.

Also, another thing has been brought to my attention. I have a horrible plot and I can't think of anything good and unique to write without sounding to cliché with the whole "Inuyasha left Kagome for Kikyo" thing. That thing sickens me nowadays. Anyways, now that I'm starting to actually think things through for the first time, I found out how many ways I could rewrite this story.

Do not worry this story will be up again after I finish it all and have went through it many times. Although, I don't know when it will be up…

To all my faithful reviewers…I love you all and I thank you for all the wonderful and motivating things you've said to me about my story. Truly, I appreciate all that you have given me.

It might be some time before I actually post it, but you can count on it being posted some time before I die…hopefully. LOL!

Celestial Fox


End file.
